


Hate Mail

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly 2018, Gen, Homophobic Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which the gutter press lives up to its name.





	Hate Mail

Less than an hour after The Prophet hit the newsstands, the Howlers began to arrive; exploding into little showers of golden sparks as they hit the wards.

_Pervert._

By the third day they were still going strong. They started to come by regular owl to get through the wards.

 _Filth_.

It took a week for the owls to stop trying, for the Muggle postman pick up the slack. They were Incendio-ed in the fireplace all the same.

_Sinful._

He hadn't left the house in two weeks. He hadn't left the sofa in one. Stewing in his own anger, his self-hatred, his filth.

_Faggot._

He only kept one letter; the only one that had raised a smile during the longest month of his twenty-two years.

 

> Scarhead,
> 
> I hated you before it was cool.
> 
> Yours,  
>  DM
> 
> P.S. You'll still be a git next month when Skeeter picks her new victim, regardless of where you stick your dick.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Not Established Relationship + Hurt/Comfort -  
> Minimum: 49 words Maximum: 849
> 
> h/c is so very very far out of my comfort zone  
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/180243458612/hate-mail-drarropoly-2018); come say hai.
> 
>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer** : If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
